Hunter x Baka
by RokuBakaters
Summary: Cerita gaje tentang aktivitas 6 sekawan dan karakter dari Hunter x Hunter pun terlibat dalam aktivitas gaje dan gila mereka! Mau tau apa saja kehiduan sehari-hari mereka? Makanya jangan sanggu-sanggup buat buka nih fic! XDD Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Shiro : Yosh! Disini Shiro yang keceeeehhhh…. #Eh Ohiya, ampir lupa ._. Yang bikin fic ini bukan satu orang, tapi ada ENAM orang, yaitu aku, Kuro, Akira, Aoi, Akai dan Fuyuki..**

**Akira : Kita adalah enam orang kece(burgot)..!**

**Aoi : Yang penting enjoy! Udah lu pada cerewet, mulai lah! Cekidot!**

**Kuro : HXH TIDAK DIMILIKI KAMI SEMUA KALAU IYA, HXH BAKAL RUSUH AMA KITA PADA! #PLAK **

**Akai : UDA CEREWET DENGERIN KEK AOI, GAUSAH PANJANG LEBARRR…**

**Fuyuki : Oke cekidot =w=**

**Hunter x Baka**

**Chapter 1 **

Pada suatu hari, tinggalah 6 anak kece (bur got) bernama Akira, Aoi, Shiro, Kuro, Fuyuki dan Akai. Mereka semua adalah sahabat.

Mereka bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit, ayo kita lihat cerita mereka berenam...

Saat jam pelajaran pun mereka tetap kece (bong). Kadang mereka juga gila setengah idup. Masa ya, Kuro makan pensil, Shiro bawa-bawa beruang kesayangannya, Aki nyalon disekolah, Aoi nyakar-nyakar dinding, Fuyuki berubah jadi nenek lampir (pake gorden kelas) dan Akai pacaran sama Kuroro yang kece di jam pelajaran.

Tiba-tiba, Kepala Sekolah sekolah elit tersebut yang bernama Hisoka pun daaing memasuki kelas. Musik Horror pun terdengar.

**DENG DENG DENG DENG!**

"Anak-anak," kata kepsek Hisoka. "besok emaknya bapak bakal datemg, jadi ya.."

Belom aja selesai Kepsek Hiso ngomong, murid-murid udah kabutlalang tanpa alasan.

Oke, kabut lalang maksud Author Shiro apa ya? Oke saya jelaskan. Shiro banting meja, Kuro bantu dengan membanting kursi, Akira banting pensil(?), Aoi nyiumin tembok, Fuyu tidur di lantai, Akai apa? Pergi kencan ke taman bermain sama yayangnya, Kuroro.

Kelas rusuh. Tapi.. Ahai, Hisoka kan cerdik. Dia nyalain bola lampu dikepalanya. Lalu deketin murid terSEXY di kelas, yakni Shiro-chan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, di ciumlah Shiro! (A/N. : Ini bukan Shiro kece yang nulis bagian ini, tapi Akira!)

Seketika.. Dunia kiamat! Eh .. oke serius, seketika murid berhenti bergerak.

Menatap Hisoka dengan 'wtf' face..

Apalagi si SHIRO.

Semuanya jadi mayat berdiri, kecuali Kuro, Fuyu, Aki dan Aoi. Tau lah, kan Akai lagi kencan. Mereka gak mau diem. Mereka.. Pelukan ala telettubies!

Shiro pasang muka 'What The-' face ke Hisoka, lalu..

SLOW MOTION MODE NENDANG SI HISOKA..

Fatality! Hisoka ditendang di bagian manly nyah. (ehe)

Akibatnya, terpaksa ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Shiroi memang kuat! Semua murid cengo. Kucing sampe masuk ke mulut mereka.

Okeh. Shiro akhirnya merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Buat kelas tenang ; kembali belajar.

Kelas setelah itu berlalu lancar. Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah, Kuro, Aoi, Fuyu dan Aki kalo ngeliat Shiro. Akai cuma bingung.

"Akai sih, kerjaannya cuma pacaran doing sama Kuroro!" gerutu akira sambil ngelempar ubi manis ke wajah akai yang sama manisnya dengan ubi. *Author dilempar Akai*

"Habisanya Kuroro hawt banget sih~ Terus- Kyaaa! Wajah cantik gue! Kena ubi!" Jerit Akai histeris. (A/N : Author minta maaf kepada Akai yang telah membuat akai begitu feminine..)

Yang lain pun sweat drop.

Tiba-tiba! Terjadi sesuatu..

Yakni….

Ayam tetangga mati..! *Author digebukin*

**TBC**

**Kuro : Ayam siapa gerangan..? **

**Shiro : Itu kan ayamnya- *dibekep Akira***

**Akira : Hush..! **

**Akai : Oke, Chapter 1 emang pendek.. Chapter 2 kami janji buat panjang deh..**

**Aoi : Dan untuk mencari tahu, baca chapter 2!**

**Fuyuki : … AWAS ENGGAK BACA. FUYU IKET PAKE TALI RAFIA. *eh***


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro : maaf updatenya telat, minna...

Aoi : ...itu dikarenakan...

Fuyu : ...gadis gembel yang...

Akai : ...membenci killua ini itu...

Shiro : ... gak bener ngerjain tugas #DOR

Akira : Yehh~ =w= Gomen, gomen, saya keasyikan cover lagu #kibasrambut# /NO/, jadi ya ...eheheh, We present to you, chapter 3!

Ternyata itu ayamnya Om illumi,

Om Illumi adalah sahabat principal hiso yg ternak ayam #kejem#, dan adiknya

Killua zoldyck,  
Adalah peliharaan anjingnya

Nah, terdengar nih suara dari rumah om illu. Suara tangis bukan, tawa juga bukan. Akhirnya, mereka ber-6 memutuskan untuk menghampiri rumah tsb sebelum meneruskan ke rumah Shiro.  
Saat sampai disana..  
Ternyata..  
Om Illu..  
Lagi ...

...  
Nonton sinetron Cinta Nutri Sari - sesat  
Mana season 15 lagi!

"Ini om2 sinting banget dah ("‾▿‾) sinetron diurusin, ayamnya kagak," sweat drop fuyuki.

Om illumi, mendengar suara gadis2,

Lari keluar, pake kacamata..

Dan tebar pesona dengan cara.. Nyanyi gangnam style dong #sumpahlutuhgakbener #garingbanget

Mereka ber 5 cenga cengo.. Lho.. Kok 5? Benar sekali. Kuro terpesona. #geblek

Akhirnya.. Setelah 100 tahun hidup - menghina  
Pesona Illumi dilihat juga oleh para gadis..

Illumi pun terharu.. #dor

Illumi pun nangis dalem ati. "Akhir nya pesona gue dilihat sama tu anak.. Syukur alhamdullilah" ucap Illumi dlm ati #eh #kokislam?! Aoi cengo sambil joget" gangnam style masa. #eh

Tba" ntah ada angin darimana masuk, padahal AC ga nyala dimana". Jendela ga kebuka, gada yg kebuka pokok nya. Jengjeng. Pada merinding semua.

Kriett~ bagaikan bunyi dari surga, Hisoka dtg. Semua pada nelen ludah.  
#Hisosetan #dibacok

Hisoka , yg udh jd saudaranya nenek gayung, menunjukkan wajah murkanya

"Tega2nya kalian murid berandalan menghancurkan karier gue!" (#`A´) serunya

"Sama-sama," balas Akira sambil pasang gigi tonggosnya

Yg lain kasih Akira 'lu-jangan-bikin-suasana-makin-jadi' face

"Lagian kan yang salah elu. Hayo?" Shiro ngebacot.(?)

Kuro, Fuyu & Aoi cengengesan. Akira ikutan shiro ngebacot. Sedangkan Akai, bingung. Gini mulu yak akai.

Hisoka terdiam(?). HAYOLOH. #dibacok

Tiba2...superman datang! Yeyyy! XD

Hisoka bilang, "superman, tolong gue! Anak2 sialan ini ngajak ribut!" QAQ #cengengluhis

Akira tiba2 ketawa sendiri #narsis banget, ceritain diri sendiri#

Rokubakaters yg udh tau Akira sifat nya gaje, bias aaja

Superman cengo

Hisoka bengong

Kuro pasang 'ehem' face

Aoi facepalm

Akai jungkirbalik(?!)

Fuyu goyanggayung

Shiro nampar Hiso yg bengong #kejemlushir

Akira masih cengengesan(?)

Superman nonjok Hisoka #lah, tadi Hisoka minta tolong!#

"Kayaknya yg setan tuh lu dah!" (#`A´) seru Superman. Eh, gaje lu Superman. Belum ada bukti udh nyebut hiso setan. Terus dari mana topik Hisoka setan?!

Cewek2 teriak "Makasih superman!"

Beda sendiri akira, dia blg "makasih candyman!"

Sintingnya Aki x3

Akhirnya Hisoka KO dan sang Superman ppun pergi..

Lalu..

Adik Shiro ; sahabat Akira ; ialah Gon pun pulang ..

"Aku pulang!" Sahut Gon

"GON~~~" sahut Shiro, langsung lari memeluk Gon. #authordiburupembaca

Akira pun langsung menyahut Gon, "Yo, Gon!" Ucap akira sok keren. #dilindes

Oh, ternyata bukan cuma Gon, adapun Killua juga ikut kerumah Gon.

"Gon! Kok guweh ditinggalin!?" Tehur Killua dengan kece-nya #bur..got..#

Gon nyengir-nyengir.

Melihat killua, tanpa aba2 ..  
Aki ngeluarin attack of the angered blondenya (#`A´)

Dan segera, Killua ko.. Yeyyy menanngg

Aki mengalahkan zoldyck!

Yg lain tidak terkejut krn Aki emg benci sama killua

Tiba2 kalluto datang naik sepeda ("‾▿‾)

"Oh, hai Kalluto" sapa Aoi.

"Hai." Ucap Kalluto datar. Ckck. #apaan?!

Yang lain diem.. Tahu gak kenapa..? Nggak tau kan? .. Soalnya author juga gatau. *dibantai*

"Ya.. Yaudah yuk masuk, Kalluto juga mau mampir bentarr gak? Ada kakakmu." Ucap Shiro sambil nunjuk2 Killua yang kece itu (menurutnya(?))

"Ya." Kata Kalluto.

Reaksi Aoi senyam-senyum doang.

Nah nah, fuyuki lagi iseng2 deketin killua

Yg lain pasang wajah 'tuh-anak-mau-rayu-lagi-ya' face

Shiro pake garpu (?) Nusuk2 hisoka yg ko #hah

Kuro guling" sambil mikirin illumi chayank ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

Akira sama gon bicarain putri duyung shiro # ("‾▿‾)

Aoi sama kalluto staring contest

Akai? Telepon sama kuroro lah yaw

To be continued

Shiro : Maaf pendek, terjadi kesalahan teknis pada Akira (?)

Kuro : Mohon bersabar menunggu chapter 3 yang mungkin atau enggak mungkin lama #hah#.

Aoi : Mohon review.

Akai : Kritik cerita.

Fuyu + Akira : Makasih mbokkk masss! =v=)/ #gubrak


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiroi : Yap. Ini Shiroi. Maaf atas ketelatan update, harusnya, Aoi-chan yang update, tapi Shiroi lupa ngasihtau- *nyengir***

**Other Rokubakaters : *glare* **

**Shiroi : Hehehe, dan, pengen.. Bilang.. Kalo chapter 2, Aki lagi error! Emot dan hastag, semua ditumplek blek disana! Mohon pengampunan!**

**Aki : *kabur***

**Kuro : *facepalm***

**Aoi : Lagipula, laptopku disita.**

**Fuyu+Akai : *pucet* *puk-puk Aoi***

**Shiroi : aaargh, tau, mulai! Chapter 3!**

Tiba-tiba, HISOKA BANGUN DARI PINGSANNYA...! (Yailah) (author digorok)

"Loh, prasaan tadi cuma kalian ber-6 dah. Kok tiba2 ada Ringo-chan(?!) dan kawan-kawan?" kata Hisoka.

"Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget?" Tanya Shiro nyolot.

Semuanya sweatdrop serempak.

"Oh ya kak, aku lupa nanya, kok ada kepala sekolah Hisoka disini?" Tanya Gon.

"Oh, ini, itu.. Bukan Hisoka. Dia itu setannya yang udah gentayangan." Ucap Shiro.

Gon pun terdiam dan melanjutkan(?) Aktifitasnya

Mari kita lihat sisi akai yang menelepon Kuroro...lebih tepatnya melihat kuroro di jalan sana..!

Oh oh ~ Ternyata Kuroro dengan style europian genes-nya sedang melewati trotoar dengan background music classic..

Eaaaa.. Cewek-cewek sekitar menatap kuroro dengan tampang 'ini-manusia-kok-gak-jelas-tapi-keren-sih'

Tiba-tiba, Seorang nenek tasnya dicuri penjahat. Kuroro segera menolong nenek itu. Begitu itu ingin menonjok penjahat, Celananya melorot!

Kejadian itu menyebabkan sang Kuroro kece dan keren itu gak jadi nyerang di penjahat, melainkan DIA YANG KABUR.

Ia kabur menuju rumah Shiro, oh kebetulan, ada Akai yang lagi duduk main Handpphone di teras rumah Shiro.

"Kyaa! Kuroro sayang kok bisa ada disini?!" tak sadar Akai kalau Kuroro celananya melorot.

"Eh, Oh, Akai. Ini dimana?!" tanya Kuroro.

"Di rumah Shiro."Balas Akai.

"Kalo gitu, numpang ke toilet bentar.. " WHUUSH, Kuroro langsung meluncur- Eh maksudnyya berlari masuk ttoilet dan membetulkan celananya yang kedodoran(?).

"Lha,sayang kenapa.." Sweatdrop Akai.

"Akai tadi celananya melorot akai," ucap fuyuki, yg lain ketawa gila-gilaan

Kuro ketawa ampe gigit sofa, Shiro sampe jedot kepala, Hisoka nelen kartu, Gon nyangkutin diri sendiri sama pancingan, Akira meluk killua, killua meluk akira (hah?!), Fuyuki gelindingan di lantai, Kalluto sama Aoi ketawa sambil nelen waffle.

Akai yang baru sadar, nyengir-nyengir dikit, pengen ketawa tapi kalo gk liat langsung 'Gak ada sensasi' nya, ya kan?

Yang lain masih pada ketawa

Terus akhirnya Kuroro keluar dari toilet, liat mereka yang lg pada ngakak dengan cara masing-masing. Yamaludong. Astaga. Mukanya jadi warna pertama di mejikuhibiniu.

Sedangkan temen-temen yg lain ada ygmukanya warna ke lima, ada yang ke empat pula, bahkan ke 19 pun ada. (N/A.: Author pun gak ngerti warna apa ini.)

Abaikan soal warna-warna tadi, skrg para six baka dkk sdg menonton tv

Tiba", Aoi dengan hebatnya banting tangan (tangan di banting?!)

Ternyata ada iklan CHEBEK

FYI, aoi menderita penyakit anti-chebek yang sangat parah

SEhingga kalau kumat separah mammoth sakit jantung (author digoreng Aoi)

Yg lain mencoba menolong nyawa Aoi .. Makin hari penyakit itu memburuk saja!

Shiro nyoba tendang TV gagal, hisoka kasih poster Hyuna pun gagal, Fuyu nyanyi Gangnam Style gagal, Kuro makan TV gagal (iyalah!), dst, semuanya gagal, kecuali Kalluto nih. Tau dia ngapain?

Bilang gini.

"Gue sehati sama lu, Aoi. Chebek mah lesbi."

Amarah Aoi pun berhenti. Penyakit sembuh, tapi sekarang Aoi cengo. Tenyata Kalluto..

"Jadi dlu lo twebek?!" teriak Aoi.

"iye." Kallu masang tampang polos tanpa dosa. Aoi pun cengo.

Selagi itu Gak tau kenapa Hiso pun kasih poster gambar Gumi ke Shiroi, dan Shiroi oper ke Hiso, Hiso oper lg ke Shiroi, Shiroi tendang ke kiri dan GOLLL! (Tidak jelas!)

Tiba-tiba akira berdiri, dan mengepalkannya, "teman-teman..", katanya serius.

"Aku sadar sesuatu..," lanjut akiraa.

"Apa itu?" Kuro nanya bingung. Akira kan gk bisa serius.

"Saya laper..," kata Akira

Gubrak

Plek

Duplegg

Pongpingpeng

"Sinting! laper terus! Laper terus!" Protes fuyuki sambil nimpa Akira.

"Alamakkk, emg laper. .." tangis akira sambil guling-guling.

Selagi Aki & Fuyu tiban-tibanan gaje, Kalluto & Aoi sibuk ganti status BB jadi 'Anti-Chibi celamanya', Shiro & Hiso sibuk oper-an poster kayak main futsal, Kuro bengong, Killua dilempar pancingan sama Gon, Kuroro & Akai mesra-mesraan.. Yah, sibuk sendiri deh.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

**Shiroi : Yap! Akhir chapter!**

**Kuro : Nanggung! Lanjutin! Mamaaa!**

**Aoi : diem ah asdfghjkl.**

**Akira : Aku tau pendek, karena ulah Shiro yang males ngetik.. Jadi..**

**Fuyu : Kita tunggu chapter 4.. Sepertinya Kuro bakal telat publish.**

**Akai : Hm, hm. Dia kan sok sibuk. Right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro: Aki -_- me no sok sibuk karena emang kuro sibuk dan hutang banyak juga pikunan ._. apalag udah minta berapa kali minta tapi tetep aja lupa di save **

**Aoi: Baka sih lu kur!**

**Shiro: Nenek-nenek yah lu?!**

**Aki: *ngakak***

**Fuyuki: *****jitak kuro***** Baka!**

**Akai: hush! Hush! Gausah banyak cing-cong! Udah! Langsung cekidot aja!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter tidak dimiliki kami ber-enam! Jika iya, Hunter x Hunter udah kek kapal pecah!**

**Hunter x Baka**

**Chapter 4**

Illumi mampir rumah Shiro. Yang keluar rumah Kuro tapi.

"Loh, Illumi-san(?) Kenapa?" Tanya Kuro.

"Lo. Ninggalin. Sesuatu. Tadi. Siang." Kata Illumi putus-putus.

"Apaan emang?"

"Tas."

Lho. Jadi selama ini kuro jalan ke rumah shiro kagak bawa tas sekolah gaada yg sadarr?!

"Oh, iya, makasih." Ucap Kuro.

"Neh." Balas Illumi sambil lempar Tas-nya ke Kuro. Bisa nggak sih? DEKETIN, KASIH, SELESAI. Rempong lo.

Akhirnya nonton TV aja dah. Illumi ikut masuk.

Di tv ternyata show gumi dan akikoloid 4D concert

Dan.. "Kyaa! GUMI!" Teriak Shiro

"Marrryyy meeee GUMI!" Shiro teriak lagi.

Oh my oh my..

Hisoka disisi lain cemberut.

Nah lo napa lu?

Kallu salto sambil blg WOW, aoi mah gatau apa-apa. Orang lagi degerin lagu k-pop. Aki terpesona. Hisoka betmut langsung, fuyu telen TV, terus Shiro teriak "YAH FUYUUU! GUMI GUEEEBEVDGRHGFGzTJ" di akhir kata gue shiro langsung di ketekin sama Hiso biar diem, alhasil Shiro pun pingsan. Akai mah ntah kemana. Yang lain panik, kecuali Aoi. Aoi cuma masang poker face nya xD "ELU SIH HIS!" Bentak Kuro sambil nabokin si Hiso berkali-kali

Hisoka teriak, "woy woy mamen! nonton jangan pake tv! kerenan nonton konser langsung 8D" hisoka lalu nunjukin 15 tiket miku konser buat 2013 jakarta (A/N: Hanya buat-buat ini yeh! Ngarang! Dan sebenernya, kami author ngarep! #plak)

Oke ada 15 tiket.

6 bakas.

15 - 6 = 9

Illumi, Hisoka, killua, gon, kalluto (5) 9 - 5 = 4

Yang 2 buat Kurapika & Leorio..

Sisa dua lagi buat siapaa yaaa?

Yang lain pada mikir…

"Satu buat nyonya hisoka dan buat paman kuroro," ujar aoi, pinter…

Yang lain langsung pasang 'wtf' face.

"Kuroro gak apa-apa, nyonya hisoka tapi tuh serem anjir!" Gerutu kuro.

"Udh gendut, boing boing jalannya!" teriak aki.

Hisoka bacok KuroAki pake kartunya. "Enak aja lo pada! ibu gue cantik!"

KuroAki nyengir" gaje gtu. Hiso sigh. Aoi msh poker face. Shiro udh bangun ternyata. "HONEEEEYYYYY~" teriak Hiso. Shiro masang tampang kamseupay-iewwwhhh(?) Aki pengen muntah(?) Kuro slap herself(?). Akai ntah kemana terus .. Gatau deh(?)

Oke-oke, abaikan HisoShiro yang stress ini...

Mari kita lihat Gon..

Oh gon sedang menggambar Dan tau enggak dia menggambar apa?

*censor censor censor* (?)

Oke gambaran itu gak indah dipandang anak2 kecil, jd yg merasa anak kecil jngn lihat

Soalnya akira aja sampe matanya copot

Kuro langsung berbinar-binar

Shiro melotot

Aoi setengah melotot(?)

Fuyu cengo abis-abisan(?)

Hisoka mimisan

Kallu pocky face

Eh salah. Poker face.

Illumi senyum-senyum sendiri

Dan semua langsung mikir.. IlluKuro ini mesumnya tingkat berapa yeh?

Yang lain. Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?

Tiba-tiba di kamar ntah siapa TV nya nyala sendiri. Dan cuma Aoi yang liat. Aoi samperin. Pas masuk ke kamar itu...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" Teriak Aoi histeris. Satu rumah panik(?) Langsung lah pada liatin sambil lari ke kamar itu ._.

Dan ternyata di kamar itu ada... Miku hatsune pake baju batik.

Eh salah bukan miku.. Ternyata itu setan. Mamanya miku kali!

Aoi pingsan. Shiro pingsan lagi. Kuro pingsan. FuyuAki melotot. KalluHiso cengo. Illu masang tampang kucing kaget.. Akai meluk Kuroro. De eleh eleh(?)

Aki ketawa- tapi tadi melotot. Sekarang.. Ketawa. Yang lain ikutan

Ternyata mereka pikir itu nenek"

Wah.. ngajak ribut tuh mereka

Tapi emang setan nenek-nenek sih.

Tiba-tiba.. Setan itu jalan pake DENGKUL ngejar 6 Baka!

Kuroro panik(?). Killua & Gon sakit jantung gaje. Kalluto bikin sound effect mobil ngejer motor, Illumi pasang tampang 'so wat gituh lho', Hisoka ikutan kalluto

"Woy! Semuanya! Keluar! Rumah gue angkerr!" Teriak Shiro dan akhirnya semuanya kabur keluar dan menemukan sebuah lubang..

Dan mereka semua terhisap didalamnya..

Sampai disana mereka … ada di kota yang mereka tidak kenal.

**TBC**

**Kuro: Gud job akhirnya hutang gue yang eneh lunas(?)**

**Shiro: Sadako~ ohhh~ sadakoo~ wer are u?~~ #Lha?**

**Akai: Shiro sinting -_-**

**Aki: Sip, abaikan saja mereka bertiga dan reviews yah?! Kalau enggak…**

**Aoi: Aoi akan hantuin kamu! #Hah?!**

**Fuyuki: Dan… fuyuki akan bunuh kamu! #Heh!**


End file.
